1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for relieving itchiness in human skin.
2. The Related Art
A wealth of literature surrounds the beneficial chemistry of inositol phosphate. Most of this literature focuses upon the medicinal aspects involving oral ingestion of the material. For instance, U. S. Pat. No. 5,051,411 (Siren) utilizes inositol phosphates to reduce the negative effects of ingested toxic metals such as lead, mercury, nickel and chromium to prevent or alleviate disorders based upon such metals. Typical disorders disclosed were immunodeficiency, hypertension and dermatitis. Related disclosures are found in U. S. Pat. No. 5,015,634 (Siren) directed at preventing or alleviating tissue damage and U. S. Pat. No. 5,019,566 (Siren) directed at treating an inflammatory condition, such as arthritis. U. S. Pat. No. 5,023,248 (Siren) describes methods for treating diabetes or its complications by administration of inositol triphosphate.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,082,833 (Shamsuddin) discloses a method for moderating the rate of cellular mitosis by treatment with inositol phosphates. Target diseases are leukemia, AIDS and fungal or protozoal infections.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,059,594 (Sawai et al.) reports the use of phytic acid and ferric ions in compositions directed at the removal of uraroma and body smell, detoxication, treatment of diabetes and hyperlipemia, remediation of erythrocyte flexibility and dysmnesia and the inhibition of the proliferation of fat cells.
A much smaller body of literature has suggested the use of inositol phosphates such as phytic acid in the cosmetics area. For instance, U. S. Pat. No. 5,116,605 (Alt) incorporates phytic acid with a variety of other substances into a composition for mitigating male pattern baldness and testosterone-induced acne. U. S. Pat. No. 5,268,176 (Znaiden et al.) reports the use of phytic acid for topical treatment of telangiectasia, a dermatological condition commonly known as spider veins. A considerable number of disclosures are related to the use of phytic acid as a dental care product, among the more recent being U. S. Pat. No. 5,300,289 (Garlich et al.).
While it is evident from the foregoing that inositol phosphates are useful in a broad range of medical treatments, knowledge about their cosmetic activities is still at a formative stage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to describe new uses for inositol phosphates in the cosmetics area.